


2 am Promise

by nothingeverlost



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: "What the hell is happening down there, Dwayne?"Gibbs gets a late night call from a friend





	2 am Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of the season 3 episode 'Down the Rabbit Hole'
> 
> My first attempt and finding King's voice. I've fallen hard for the character.
> 
> Not sure if this is a one shot or more.

Gibbs didn’t recognize the number on his cell phone, but considering how often he got a new phone that wasn’t unusual. Nevertheless he used his most intimidating voice, on the off chance that a telemarketer had dared call him. “Gibbs.”

“Jethro.” The familiar southern accent was more than welcome.

“What the hell is happening down there, Dwayne? I know you weren’t actually trying to run down a congresswoman, but not everyone knows you as well as I do.” He had no problem believing his friend would punch a few government officials, but the footage he’d watched had been something entirely different. 

“Can’t get into it now, m’brother. You’ll have all the pieces soon enough, I hope. Right now, though, I need a favor.” Even through the phone Gibbs could hear that Pride was breathing heavy.

“I can be there by morning.” Gibbs glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in his basement; it was almost two. Traffic would be almost non existent but it would be harder to find a flight leaving in the middle of the night. Considering how pissed Vance was getting official transport was going to be more than impossible.

“Not dragging anyone else into this, Jethro. It’s my fight.” The low horn of a boat sounded in the background. Pride was down by the water, not that it narrowed things down much in a city like New Orleans.

“You mean your team’s fight, don’t you?” Gibbs frowned, not liking the tone of his friend’s voice.

“My team has nothing to do with this. I need you to make sure of that.” There was a note of desperation in his demand. A plea.

“I’m coming down there.” Dwayne had had his back often enough, like hell he was staying away. If nothing else he couldn’t face Abby tomorrow if anything happened to Pride and he’d done nothing to help.

“Could be over by the time you get here. I need you there, brother. I need you to keep my team safe.”

“How can I do that from DC?” Gibbs headed up the stairs, still unconvinced that he shouldn’t be packing for a trip down South. 

“Make sure Vance knows they’re not a part of this. It’s all on me. My team has nothing to do with anything I’ve done, and they don’t deserve to lose their badges. I can keep them out of this, keep them safe, but I need to you make sure that Vance and the others know that it’s all on me. Save my team, Jethro.” Gibbs’ blood ran cold at what sounded too much like a last request.

“Sounds like you don’t plan to come out of this, brother.” His gut twisted, screaming at him to race to Pride’s side.

“Hope I do, but things are going to get worse before this is over. I have to protect my city, Jethro, no matter the cost. You know how I feel.”

“I do.” He’d never known anyone to love a place and a people like Dwayne Pride loved New Orleans. The weight of the city was heavy on his shoulders. He knew more about being faithful than even an old Marine gunny. “Doesn’t mean you have to go it alone.”

“I do this time. Have to keep them all safe.” The city or his team, probably both. Gibbs understood, and hated how helpless he felt. 

“I’ve got their six, Dwayne. I’d feel better if someone had yours.” 

“Thank you, Jethro, for everything. You’ve been a good friend.” 

“You can thank me with some of your gumbo and a couple of beers, next time I’m on town.” Gibbs didn’t want to think of the alternative, that the next time could be for a second line.

“Laissez les bon temps rouler,” Pride said softly, seriously. And then there was only silence.

When Gibbs tried calling back the line was dead. He wiped his face with his hand, took a breath, and headed for the door. He might not be going to New Orleans but he could at least head to the office. He’d do what he could to watch Dwayne’s back, even if it was from a distance.


End file.
